Hazadur
Name Hazadur "Demonsbane" Kendorai Appearance Hazadur's long, azure hair is tied back with a leather strip to keep it from interfering with his vision. His skin is a dark purple, giving him strong, powerful features. His eyes used to be a bright fiery orange before the sundering, now however, they remain unseen as he has covered his mutilated sockets with a strip of black mageweave cloth. The cloth itself has a blood red pattern trailing 'round it. His face is unmarked however, bearing no scars or marks of any kind. Hazadur is not as muscular as some of his Kaldorei counterparts, however each muscle is clearing defined, each abdominal muscle toned to perfection. His legs are never on show as he wears a kilt to cover them. Hazadur is commonly seen in a purple kilt, decorated with different shades of red. This kilt, although nothing special to look at, holds great sentimental value to him, as it was a gift from his mentor and friend Kelindor Moonreaver who has been missing in Outland for many years. He wears simple, worn sandals, that look as if they have seen better days, Hazadur however refuses to buy new ones. He wears nothing on his chest normally, although sometimes he may be seen in a dark leather top with a red trim.He has odd bracers, one is a leather band, with metal spikes jutting out around the edges, the other is a strip of linen cloth that has been wound around his wrist, snaking up his arm. He has black runes on his body, stretching over his shoulder, up his wrist and snaking over his biceps, he has had these since his initiation, rumour has it that these runes allow Hazadur to move swifter than other beings, allowing him to create the illusion that there are several copies of him, when in fact, there is only one. History Hazadur was a conscript during the third war, eager to face the Burning Legion, but not knowing fully what he was getting himself into. He was fairly able with a blade so he sought to win fame this way. He managed to survive the war, not even having to blood his blade. He was glad of this after seeing what the demons were doing to his people. After the third war Hazadur returned home and eventually fell in love with a quiet night elf called Lunella and settled down with her. They made their home in the forests of Ashenvale, away from prying eyes, giving Hazadur the privacy that he desired. They remained there for a few years, living quietly and happily in their 'haven', oblivious to the world around them. Lunella soon gave birth to a baby boy, Hazadur's life had taken a turn for the better, Lunella represented all that was good within Hazadur's life, his powers, meaningless. Hazadur's life got turned upside down in one night.... Hazadur was out hunting one night, gathering bear meat and spiders legs for a broth Lunella would be making that night, as he was returning home, he saw a faint flame in the distance, he stood there looking at it for a few moments, pondering on what it could be, then it suddenly hit him..... He ran home as fast as he could, flitting through the forest at a terrifying speed, tree's flashed past in a blur. The flame grew bigger and bigger the closer he got, then he got the scent of the cloying smoke and he pushed himself harder.....untill finaly he reached home....or what was left of it. Hazadur gazed upon the girzzly scene infront of him, unable to comprehend what had happened, there in front of him was the charred rubble that was once his home...the only thing still upright was the arch that was once his doorway... he could not take his eyes off the arch, a look of unimaginable horror and pain across his face because there nailed to the arch was the bodies of his partner and son... their skin all but burnt away, all that was left was the charred and mangled corpses. he gazed upon the corpse that was once his wife....her jaw was slack, her mouth wide open, it was clear she had been screaming... he hair had been burnt away, save for a few blackened strands that lay there, matted on her crown. His eyes then fell onto his newborn baby boy... or what was left of him, for now he was but a skeleton, no skin left, no hair on his head. After taking their remains down from the arch, he buried them outside his now burnt down home. As he turned to walk away a dagger shot past him embedding itself into the arch next to him. At the end of the dagger, rolled up, was a note. Hazadur looked around him trying to see who his 'attacker' was. After no such luck in spotting them, he turned slightly to take the note, still keeping his eyes peeled for the 'attacker'. He slowly unravelled it and looked down to read it, all it said was " Look Up! ". As he did he saw a battle-scarred night elf in a blindfold standing there in front of him. " I know who did this." he said, grabbing some wood from the ground, he raised it threateningly to the Kaldorei infront of him, "Who?" he yelled. A smirk spread across the strangers face..." If you truly wish to know then meet me by raynewood Retreat three days from now." Hazadur looked the kaldorei up and down, then a noise came from his left and he turned quickly to see the cause, but when he looked back to question the stranger further he had gone. The Stranger Hazadur travelled to Raynewood Retreat just as the stranger had said, after waiting there for almost a day he eventually decided he was not comign and turned to walk away and there standing behind him was the stranger. Hazadur was taken aback by his sudden appearance but eventually regained his composure and began to quiz the stranger, but he simply smiled after all Hazadur's questions were finally aired. " The man who did this, was a warlock by the name of Fenrail, he is a master of demons and has an affinity for fire, as you well saw. I can give you the means to defeat him, it will be long and hard journey but by the end of it, you shall be strong enough to defeat him. But in return, i want you to do something for me." When Hazadur asked what it was the stranger grinned and said that he would find out when the time came. It did not take long for Hazadur to decide, the spirit of vengance was within him and he knew there was only one thing that could sate it....revenge. The stranger took Hazadur to Outland, deep within Zangarmarsh. It was here Hazadur began his training to become a demon hunter. The stranger later revealed his identity, saying that he was Kelindor Moonreaver. Training The transition from novice to demon hunter was not an instant one and took many years to happen. Kelindor drove Hazadur hard, making him work every single day, giving him very little rest but Hazadur never complained. Kelindor made Hazadur do all the labour tasks, gathering fire wood, food etc. and then after that they would run for miles at a time, although Hazadur was not considered unfit these workouts drove him to his limit, and then at the end of each day, he and Kelindor would spar around the fire that was at the center of their camp. Kelindor had fashioned Hazadur a set of warlgaives, made out thorium, they were crude and basic, but Kelindor's were a thing of beauty and awe. They were a sight to behold, the sharp edges glinting in the fire light, the green metal, reflecting the moonlight, they were a terrifying yet beautiful sight to behold. For years this routine continued, and soon Hazadur found himself getting fitter and stronger with each passing day. This showed in his body aswell, his muscles became more defined, his movements became more graceful, his attacks more fierce. Then the day came when Kelindor said it was time for his initiation. Initiation Kelindor pulled out a black chest from his tent and opened it. Within the chest was a simple sword, but when Kelindor removed it from the chest, the blade caught alight, burning a savage red. He then explained to Hazadur what was about to happen. Hazadur was shocked by the suggestion of burning out his eyes, claiming he would not be able to see. Kelindor then explained that he would gain spectral sight, in return for the loss of one type of sight he would gain another. Hazadur eventually agreed and Kelindor held his head, raised the burning blade and brought it down slowly into each of Hazadur's eyes, trapping the essence of the demon Hazadur had caught earlier, the pain was excrutiating and Hazadur's body was wracked with tremors. After the deed was done, Kelindor bound Hazadur's eyes with a strip of black cloth. He then left Hazadur in his tent, leaving him to attend to himself. At first Hazadur was a mess and he had a raging fever that looked as if it would never calm. If it did not Hazadur knew that Kelindor would execute him for being to weak. But then after the third day he began to recover, He began to walk again and his fever had calmed. He went outside, where Kelindor was waiting. Hazadur's sight was one of bright colours, each living thing glowed dimly, but he recognized Kelindor because he glowed me brightly than the otehrs due to the demon entrapped within him. Then Hazadur's training resumed, allowing Hazadur to get used to his new found powers, to learn how to wield the fel energy that resided inside of him. After a few more days, black runes began appearing on Hazadur's body and he soon realised he could now move faster than he used to, he grew more flexible and before long he had realised that he could make several images os himself due to his immense speed. After asking Kelindor about this the kaldorei simply replied " Each demon hunter bears different marking that grant the demon hunter different abilities. Kelindor taught Hazadur how to enchant his weapons with demonic energy so they make demons more succeptable to their strikes. Hazadur found that he excelled at that and soon found that he could enchant more than just his weapons giving him a greater advantage against demons. Departure Hazadur woke one day, awaiting the same routine but after examining the camp he had realised that Kelindor was gone. He did not know where and he did not know for how long. He waited at the camp for weeks, but there was still no sign of his mentor and friend. All that was left was his Purple and red kilt and his warglaives. Hazadur eventually gave up waiting and returned home to Kalimdor, with only one thing in his mind...revenge....wielding his mentor's glaves and doning his kilt, he began his search for the warlock known as Fenrail. Out Of Character information Race: '''Night Elf '''Class: Rogue